Search for Stars
by BetterThanCoffee
Summary: The gems knew Steven would one day age and die, but they were not prepared.


Steven was old for a human, but oh-so very young for a gem. They knew he could age and would eventually die, but they never anticipated this. Knowing is much different from experiencing. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst gathered round his bed, hardly able to look at the old man the once-youthful boy had become. Laugh lines had sunk into deep wrinkles, and his flowing chocolate curls had faded to silver. His bones creaked with every movements, and Steven could no longer walk without the aid of his cane, but none of that could reduce the sparkle in his eyes.

Steven's childhood room now had the look of a hospital. Machines beeped from all corners, and there were so many tubes and wires, it was hard to tell where the metal and plastic ended and the man began. In the last few months, Steven's health had plummeted. Pearl made the executive decision to place him in the hospital. When the doctors warned that his passing was imminent, Steven was insistent that he was to die at his home, surrounded by loved ones.

Greg had died nearly fifty years ago. The former rock star had heart attack in his early sixties, leaving his family much sooner than he had ever anticipated. Steven missed his father, even to this day, but was grateful that the man had lived to see Steven embrace and excel at being a gem. Steven chuckled to himself when he thought about his misadventures of his youth. Even if his child-self did not always make the best decisions, he always had a lot of fun. The gem had built memories that he would always cherish.

Connie, his dearest Connie, had only left him two years prior. Steven wasn't sure what cosmic power to thank to allowing him to marry his best friend, but with Connie by his side, every single day was a blessing. The pair never had any children, despite trying, and instead spent their time together traveling the world. Once Pearl had finally created her perfect space ship, Steven had shown Connie the stars.

"You know," Connie once told him, while gazing out into the cosmos, "With all these stars and planets and universes to explore, sometimes I worry you're gonna leave me back on Earth."

"Why would I need other universes? You are my only universe, Connie." Steven, who had grown quite statuesque in adulthood, wrapped himself around his wife. "Those stars sure are pretty, but when I look at you, I don't just see beauty, I see my love, my heart, and my home." Steven beamed at Connie, the corner of his eyes crinkling, and his signature giggle slipping out of his lips. "As long as you don't get bored of me, of course!"

Yes, Steven had a wonderful life. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl never left his side. Even when they had the opportunity to go back to their home planet, they had stayed with Steven. At the time, Steven had prepared himself to become Earth's sole gem and protector of the planet. He understood how much Garnet and Pearl missed their home, and how much Amethyst yearned to be with her own kind. He would never fault them for wanting to go back home, and yet, they never left. Steven let the matter lie for awhile, but eventually worked up the courage, and asked them why they remained on Earth rather than going back home.

Pearl and Amethyst stared at Steven in aghast shock, while Garnet simply summed up, "We are home, Steven." After that, they never talked about the matter again, even though Steven was extra weepy and prone to give out random hugs for weeks after the event.

All three gems sat around his bed now, tears in their eyes. Well, you couldn't see Garnet crying from behind her shades, but over the decades, Steven was able to recognize her tells. Garnet sat nearest to Steven's head, staring straight ahead, as if she could ignore the problem. Pearl continually wiped tears from her eyes as she poured over medical textbooks and old gem mythologies, hoping to find a solution to death in either world. Amethyst was curled up in a ball at the end of Steven's bed, making sure to keep one hand on the man at one time. All three of these women had lived thousands of years. They had met hundreds of people, and witnessed even more deaths. They had always known that with Steven's human biology that he would one day die, but they could not seem to accept the reality.

"Why are you guys crying?" Steven wheezed out, a small smile growing on his face. "Soon I'll be reunited with Connie, Dad, and everyone else we've lost over the years."

"But Steven," Pearl sniffed, tears dripping off the point of her nose, "We won't be there with you."

"I know, and that's okay. I have to take this journey without you."

"But why?" Amethyst gasped out, choking on her own sorrow. "Why?"

The old man reached out a hand, grasping Amethyst's in his own. His thumb ran over her's, in an attempt to soothe the distraught gem. "I've learned a lot from watching you guys growing up. You have taught me how to be strong," Steven shot a quick wink at Pearl. "You have taught me how to fight, how to be a gem, and how to be a protector of this world. Most of all, you all have taught me how to love."

Garnet slipped a hand under her shades, finally breaking her cool facade. Amethyst clenched Steven's hand harder, and Pearl let her book drop from her lap, her hands raising to cover her face. The gems were acting as if their time was ending, and in some ways, it was, but they would have to live on and continue to protect the people of Earth, with or without Steven. Steven had to move on, as nature dictated, but he didn't want them to be sad. Couldn't they see that thanks to him, he had lived a wonderful life?

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, you guys are my family. I want to thank all of you. My life was so full of joy and love, that I am leaving without any regrets."

Garnet reached out a hand, and started brushing her fingers through Steven's hair.

"I never knew my mom, but that's okay, because I had the three of you. I could have never asked for a better, or crazier, family. I'd like to think that if Mom could see me now, she would be proud of me."

"Oh Steven," Pearl shot the man a wobbly smile, "Rose would be so proud of you. I know I am."

"Good," Steven smiled to himself, closing his eyes. Just for a moment. Just to rest. The clocked ticked by, and the machines continued to beep and hiss. Even in silence, life was quite noisy. Steven wondered if death would be so loud.

"Hey guys? Can you do me a favor?"

Garnet lowered her head, pressing her forehead against Steven's. "Anything."

"I know you guys are going to miss me. You might even cry, but try not to be sad for me. This is a good thing."

"How is this remotely good?" Amethyst cried out, burying her head against Steven's stomach.

"I know I haven't been much help in the past twenty years. These old bones aren't what they used to be," Steven chuckled. "Now you don't have to worry so much."

"Shut up!" Amethyst shouted. Pearl wrapped her thin arms around the gem, trying to keep her from accidentally hurting Steven in her anguish. "You know nothing, Steven! Nothing!"

Laughter swelled from the old man, broken by coughing fits. "I guess you're right, Amethyst. All of these years, and I'm still a naive little boy." Steven closed his eyes in bliss. "I'm glad."

The machines started beeping louder. A cacophony was going on. The gems were frantically flying about the rooms, with beeps, hisses, and whirs accompanying them. They were shouting. What they were shouting, Steven couldn't be sure, because all he could see was stars.

"I'm coming, Connie. I'm coming home."

The room was bathed in a pink glow. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had lost. There was nothing they could do, now. Steven was gone. Garnet lowered her head, unable to face the world. Amethyst clung to Pearl, the pair sobbing into one another. Steven was gone. Steven was gone. Steven was _gone_.

"What's going on?"

All three whipped their heads around. Standing before them was Rose. She looked no different from the day she had left her physical body to bring her son into the world. Her pink curls and white, flowing gown looked as perfect as ever. Her gem, _Steven's_ gem, was intact, right in the center of her belly, as if it had never left.

"What's going on? Where's Steven? Where is my son?"


End file.
